emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7233 (13th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Ross asks Debbie for time off work in the afternoon. Jimmy asks Tracy to sort a replacement driver for Rodney. Bob tells Carly he's going to sell his and Brenda's car in order to pay off her debt. Kirin asks Eric if he can rent Jacobs Fold, offering him the first six months rent up front. Bernice is shocked to walk in on Rodney watching Tracy's porn DVD. Tracy interviews Novak, a driver who's recently submitted his CV to the company, in the pub and decides to take him on to cover a job transporting TVs over to France that afternoon. Ross overhears their conversation. Paddy insists that he wants Rhona to go and finish her course as he's well enough to return to work. Debbie meets Ross in secret and they kiss. Tracy sends Novak off to France. Rakesh finds out from Eric that Kirin is planning to rent a cottage from him. Tracy storms out of Mill Cottage when she finds her porn film in the DVD player. Debbie tries to discourage Ross from dumping Carly, insisting she'll never leave Pete. Bob subtly gives Carly the cash from the car, lying to Brenda that he's taken it to the garage after experiencing problems with it. Jimmy rants at Rodney for watching Tracy's porn film in his house. Ross recruits Carly on his plan to pay back Charlie and sort out her money problems. Rakesh hands Kirin his tenancy agreement from Eric, noting that he knows he's using the money he gave to Vanessa to pay the rent. Carly pretends her car has broken down in a deserted country lane as Novak drives by. Ross appears and intercepts Novak's van, knocking him unconscious and leaving him lying on the roadside. Carly is horrified as Ross demands that they drive away. Jimmy explains to Tracy that he didn't watch the DVD and that he would never intentionally hurt her. She mistakes his words for affection however and tries to kiss him leaving Jimmy stunned. Humiliated, Tracy quickly leaves. Carly confronts Ross back in the village over his actions. She explains that she called an ambulance for Novak but is disgusted at Ross's carefree attitude to what he has done. Ross end their relationship. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie Guest cast *Novak - Marko Leht Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown roads Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes